My Truth Or Dare Story
by MysticLeaf
Summary: The team is bored and Chiro decides its time to play Truth or Dare. My very first fanfic. Chapter 3 is not so good but my computer don't want to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a boring day at the Super Robot. Chiro couldn't stand all the quiet anymore and so he had an idea."Monkey team, come to my room. We're going to do something fun.". The monkeys looked at him but then Antauri spoke." I believe that Chiro has something interesting in mind"."Ok chief!" Otto said excitement in his eyes. All the monkeys went to Chiro's room. Otto took it a little too seriously and ran towards him. "Ah! Otto don't..." but it was too late. Otto ran and couldn't stop in time and so he tackled Chiro and fell on the ground."You ok, kid?" Sprx asked when he caught up with the green monkey. "Otto, he's not a toy now get off him" Gibson said, trying to help the knocked over boy. Otto then realised he was putting some pressure on Chiro and immediately got off him."Sorry Buddy" he apologized. But luckily, Chiro seem to be all right." I'm ok, at least I didn't break a leg. Ok so let's play Truth or Dare."." That's a great idea!" Nova said. "I'll begin. Otto Truth or Dare?" Sprx asked Otto."Hhmm...Dare"." I dare you to steal an ostrich's egg" Sprx said with an evil grin. Everyone watches him with shock. "B-but if I do that, then the Mamma ostrich will kill me!" Otto nearly pleaded. "Sorry but you have to do it. Besides, you need to get revenge for stealing Gibson's pillow" Sprx said. Everyone looked at Sprx with surprised looks."I didn't know Otto stole Gibson's pillow" Chiro said."Its true" Gibson replied to Chiro."But I needed two more soft pillows" Otto said. He got up and went to the zoo.

4 hours later...

Otto came back with a ostrich foot mark on his face."What happened to you?" Nova asked once she saw the foot print."Well...I went to the zoo and looked for the ostrich and found one. I sneaked into the cage and quietly stole an egg. But the problem was that the Mamma ostrich saw me and she kicked me straight in the face! She kicked me so hard; I nearly flew out of space. And then I landed next to the foot of the Super robot. And so I went inside the robot and then I came here and then you asked me what happened and then I told you that I was going to the zoo and that I was looking for the ostrich cage and then...". "OK,OK Otto. I think we now know what happened!" Chiro said, not wanting to hear what has already happened."Ok. Antauri Truth or Dare?" Otto asked. Antauri thought for a moment before saying "Truth".

_Sorry if this is short but I have to think of some new ideas for dares and truths. Maybe you can help me and tell in your reviews! The Review button is waiting! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! I updated this faster than I planned because I'm gonna have to tent to school and stuff so I thought I update this now. It's possible that I might update another chapter in the weekend or I might update when I don't have that many homework. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of 'My Truth or Dare Story'._

Ellamina: Really? Why thank you! I really am trying my best to get their personality right. Here's chapter 2.

grungekitty: Actually, I got the idea from my friend. Thanks for the advice you gave me about Google.

Chapter 2:

"Truth" Antauri answered.

"Did you ever secretly go out with another female robot monkey except Nova?" Otto asked.

"No, the only female robot monkey I know is Nova and I never went out with another female monkey" Antauri answered. He then turned his attention to the yellow monkey. "Nova, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth"

"Do you like Sprx?" he asked. Nova's eyes went wide.

"Good one, Antauri" Sprx said with a wide grin.

"Where did you guys get that question from?!" Nova asked, trying to ignore the fact that she's being asked about her true feelings. Everyone fell silent and looked at Nova.

"Uh... Nova, when Sprx was corrupted by the Fire of Hate, you said that you love him too much to lose him" Chiro said.

"It is true, Nova" Gibson put in. "Come on Nova, you can tell us. It's only a simple 'yes' or 'no'." Otto said.

"Fine, you win." Nova said, defeated. "I...um...like...him a lot" she admitted. "I knew it!" Chiro nearly exclaimed. "YES! I knew you liked me, Nova" Sprx said. Nova playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Anyway, Chiro truth or dare?" Nova asked.

"Dare me. I'm the bravest in the entire city" Chiro said with confidence. Nova gave an evil smirk. "Bravest in the entire city you say? Then I dare you to go to a lake and scream at the top of your lungs 'I'm afraid of water' and jump into the lake".

_Sorry. I have to go now but I make sure that the next chapter is going to be fun! Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I diddint update the past few days. I had to work hard on my Geography test. Belive me it was HARD!But anyway, heres chapter 3"My Truth or Dare Story" And the reviews are so awesome! I love you all!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! ... but I wish I did. Anyway enjoy!_

_Chapter 3_

The whole team fell silent. Chiro blinked, then, then panicked. "You cant be serious, NOVA!?"He exclaimed. Of course, he faced he's fear when they went under the city, but didint they knew that he was still a bit afraid of water?

Sorry, Chiro. If you didn't say your the bravest in the entire city, I could've gone easy on you" Nova said

Chiro stayed quiet. " Come on Chiro. Its not that bad" Otto said.

"Fine" Chiro muttered

He got up and went to the nearest lake.

15 minutes later...

Chiro came back with wet, soaked clothes. He was shivering. "Wow was it that bad?" D-don't a-ask" Chiro between shivering teeth. "Maybe you should go change and dry up before catch a cold, Chiro" Antauri said.

Chiro nodded and went to his room. "Until the kick is finished" I"ll take his turn. Gibson said. "Gibson truth or dare?" Sprx aked

_Hmmm im eating pizza now jum._

"Dare" He answered

" And let Gibson get a good dare". "Ok Sprx" Otto said.

" Gotcha!

Ok, I you to let Otto chace you with...BUGS!" Sprx said with a evil smirk.

"Yay !" Otto cheered and jumped in the air. "NO! What did I EVER do to deserve this!?" Gibson said." Come on Gibson! Just do it!" Nova said

_Hope you guys enjoyed I'll see when I can update chapter 4_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everybody! I'm soooooo sorry about the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter! My keybored wasn't working right sp when I typed, it made some mistakes. Please except my deepest apology! I"ll edit the previous chapter and fix the spelling mistakes later. So here is chapter 4!_

Before Gibson could do anything, Otto quickly found a beetle and got ready to chase Gibson."No Otto please...AAAHHH!" Gibson yelled as Otto chased him with the beetle in his hand.

While Otto chased Gibson all over the place, Chiro came in with his new dry cloths."So what did I miss?"He asked.

"Sprx dared Gibson to let Otto chase him with bugs."Nova answerd.

As to prove her point, Gibson came running with Otto close behind."AAAHHH!" Otto please. "This is enough torturing for one day!" Poor Gibson screamed.

"Okay, I'll stop." Otto said and slowed down. Gibson panted heavily."Don't*gasp*do that*gasp*again*gasp*"your turn" Gibson said, still trying to catch he's breath."Thanks Gibson." Hhmmm... Sprx truth or dare?" Chiro aked.

"Dare" Sprx said.

"I think I got the perfect dare for him."Nova said and whispers it in Chiro's ear."I like where you're going with this, Nova." Chiro said and turned to sprx, ready to give him the most embarrassing moment in his life!

_What could it be? You"ll have to find out in the next chapter! Please don't hestitate to leave by a review! I'll try to find some spare time to fix the previous chapter's spelling mistakes._


	5. Chapter 5

_Please forgive me for staying away so long! The exams has been keeping me busy the whole week! I hope your not mad at me. Hopefully chapter 6 will be the last chapter of the story, then I'll take a break before starting with my second story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!._

" Ok Sprx I dare you go to a big crowed and sing 'Barbie Girl' at the top of your lungs." Chiro said with a smirk on his face.

" WHAT!?" But im a boy, not a weird GIRL!." Sprx said." Hey you say one time a girl is weird and you'll see what will happon to you!." Nova yelled at Sprx." Ok ok I give in."Sprx said. " And I thought I could give you this dare because its realy funny." Chiro replied.

" Kid you CANT be serious!?" Sprx yelled.

" I am" Chiro replied.

" And... otto has to go with you to make sure you don't go off flirting with other girls and that you wont chicken up."Nova said.

"Yay!"Otto exclaimed.

"Great" was all what Sprx could say while being embarrassed.

15 minutes later...

Otto and Sprx came back in the room.

Otto was laughing his head off while Sprx's cheeks were redder when his own fur!. " You guys should've been there it was SUPER funny!" Otto exclaimed. "Wish we could've seen it." Nova said." It was'nt funny for me! Sprx said still embarrassed .

"So brainstrain is it your turn or what?."Sprx asked Gibson."Hey I herd that! and yes it is my turn."Gibson said.

"Antauri Truth or dare?" Gibson asked.

"Truth" Antauri ansered.

_No! My mother says I have to work on my next exsam test that takes place on Monday. Have a nice day and I just need to say that all your reviews are so sweet please review more!._


	6. Chapter 6

_I have good news and bad news._

_The bad news is this is the last chapter of my truth or dare story. But the good news is that I'm planning of making a new fanfic of srmthfg then the hyperforse got turned into horses...thanks to Sprx. I am so existed and can't wait to start with that fic. My school had a prize-giving a few days ago and guess who got the metal for the best in the class...ME!. I was so speechless when they put the metal around my neck!. Anyway, here is the last chapter._

"Oh, boy that's a tough one". Gibson said.

"I got the perfect truth!" Otto suddenly exclaimed and whispers in Gibson's ear.

"But Otto don't you think that's a little too harse?" Gibson asked.

" No it isn't" Otto said with a goofy smile.

"Ok Antauri, would you rather get corrupted by evil or kiss a goose?"Gibson asked.

" I would rather kiss a goose instead of hurting my friends." Antauri said calmly.

"Awww that's so sweet Antauri." Nova said.

"Still I cant IMAGINE Antauri kissing a goose" Chiro said I think that's Enoch playing for today. The sun is already setting." Antauri said while looking threw the window where the lost of the sun rays shown.

"I think I'll go to bed now." Chiro said after yawning.

"I'm also going to bed now" Sprx said and went to his room after saying goodnight for etch other and went to there rooms.

Well, maybe not all of them...

Otto entered Sprx's room as quite as he could. "Hey, um... Sprx? Otto asked.

" Yeah?" Sprx asked with a sleepy voice. " I forgot to say goodnight so...Goodnight. Otto said.

" Goodnight, Otto. Now go to outa here I want my beauty sleep. Sprx playfully said and threw Otto with a pillow.

Otto laughed and ran to his room, climbing in his bed and went to dream land.

_Well here marks the end of chapter 6 and the end of my story. Hopefully, it won't take long before I start with my next fanfic the title will be: " Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Forse Go!" or Super Robot Horse Team_

_Please review I'm dying to know how this fanfic was!._


End file.
